A Wolf Meets A Snake
by The Ebony Tiger
Summary: Alfred a newbie animagus, had gotten himself hurt in the forbidden forest. What happens when a certain infamous Slytherin stumbles across him? Maybe that Slytherin isn't so bad at all. (Pottertalia Au)
1. Chapter 1

He was so tired. So so tired. Alfred grimaced as he stepped on his hind leg, he could feel the blood trickle down his leg. Man, those foxes did some damage on his leg right there. How was he supposed to know that was their territory? He was just exploring the forest. Okay maybe he shouldn't have gone into the forest, it was called the forbidden forest for a reason. But Alfred was excited to try out his animagus form for the first time after succeeding! He can't just run around in school in wolf form!

Alfred was thankful that he had lost the foxes however the wound on his leg he had earned from trying to fight them was hurting a lot. Alfred panted heavily as he limped, how is he going to explain to Matthew about this wound?

Get to Hogwarts first. Think of how to get past everyone without letting anyone know about the wound next.

Alfred was starting to feel woozy from the blood loss. He shook his head and tried to steady himself. He could see the castle wall ahead.

Alfred found himself on forest floor.

So tired.

So close.

Was this how he was going to die? Die because his stupidity of going into the woods. He didn't even have enough strength to transform back. Oh man, Matthew is so going to kill him.

This was not how Alfred imagined him to die; he thought he would have died of old age, having lived his life to the fullest. He hadn't even said a proper goodbye to his parents, or Matthew.

Alfred whimpered in pain. He didn't want to die alone; will they even manage to recognize his body in this state?

Alfred squeezed his eyes shut and tried to stand but did no avail. He laid his head on the forest floor, feeling the leaves against the side of his face.

So this is how it is then, alone on the forest floor. Alfred let out a sad whine.

"Hello? Is there someone- Oh my god." A voice said in surprise, causing Alfred's head to snap up, hope filling his heart.

Oh no.

Of all people, _he_ had to show up.

Arthur Kirkland, the infamous Slytherin prefect everyone avoided, aka Ice Demon Eyebrows.

He was known to be ruthless and cold hearted. Like his nickname, he had a sharp tongue and if you made eye contact with him you would freeze in fear with his piercing gaze. He was strict and unforgiving with the rules; being the only one able to stop the bad touch trio, the notorious group that wreaked havoc in the school from breaking any school rules under his watch. It was also known that the Kirklands were part of the Death Eaters, instantly making him bad news.

Everyone avoided him like the plague, so did Alfred, only a handful of students were daring enough to approach him, and were mostly like him: children of Death Eaters.

But here he was now staring at Alfred with a shocked expression. Alfred couldn't help but fear for his life, was Arthur going to kill him? Or torture him like what he heard about death eaters torturing their victims before finishing them off? No! Alfred refused to die like this! He growled warningly at Arthur, before feeling a wave of dizziness hit him resulting in a whimper.

He squeezed his eyes shut in pain, only to snap them back open when he felt Arthur kneeling beside him.

"A bite wound. Just a bite wound. Think Kirkland, what are you supposed to do?" Arthur murmured under his breath. "Aha!" he produced his wand and looked at Alfred.

"It might sting a bit, I need to wash the wound." He warned.

" _Aguamenti!_ " A jet of cold water shot out of Arthur's wand. Alfred felt a tingle of pain, but was too tired to care.

"Ok. _Tergeo_." The dried blood was cleared off. " _Ferula._ " Bandages spun up Alfred's hind leg, strapping it tightly to prevent it from bleeding again.

Arthur sat down and let out a relieved breath. "That should be it, although a Vulnera Sanentur would be better but I don't want to risk it as I'm not too sure about it." He patted Alfred's furry stomach. "All you need is a good rest and food. That reminds me." Arthur reached for his sling bag and rummaged through, producing a wrapped sandwich.

"That's all I've got, you're lucky I just had lunch." He held the sandwich to Alfred "Here. Eat up." He prompted Alfred to eat. Alfred refused to take a bite, weary of Arthur. He couldn't believe Arthur had healed him, and now he was feeding him? Alfred couldn't help but feel suspicious of Arthur; did he poison the sandwich or something? After all he had heard from Francis that a bite of Arthur's food was fatal.

"Come on. I didn't poison the food." Arthur prodded. When Alfred stubbornly refused Arthur groaned. "Oh for god's sake." He took a bite and swallowed. "See? Not poisoned, now stop being a fuss pot and eat so you'll regain your strength." Arthur chided.

Reluctantly, Alfred accepted the food.

Surprisingly, the food didn't taste so bad. Alfred gobbled it down within a few seconds. He felt a little better after that and rested his head on his paws to rest.

Suddenly he felt something warm covering his body, opening one eye he spotted Arthur laying a transfigured blanker over him, then standing up to admire his work.

"That'll do it." Arthur said surprising Alfred once again by smiling. Never in his years in Hogwarts had he seen Arthur smiled like that, it was kind of cute. "All you need now is rest, that was a nasty bite you had there but no broken bones. You're lucky I always pass by here everyday." Arthur chided Alfred, but then spotted his watch. "Oh I have to go, goodbye then Mr. Wolf. Get well soon!" and with that he left.

Mr. Wolf? What kind of name is that? Alfred scoffed at the Brit's name given to him. After resting for another hour, Alfred finally gained enough energy to shift back into human form and sneaked (more like limped) back into the castle, carrying the blanket along with him.

A few days passed and Alfred leg was fully healed, after getting an earful from his brother. However he kept thinking of Arthur's random act of kindness towards him. He had tried to confront Arthur about it but was give a 'fuck off' from the icy Slytherin whenever he tried approaching him.

So Alfred tried an alternative way, by meeting Arthur the same way he had met him in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred stood behind the tree where Arthur had found him, waiting for the boy to show up.

He kicked a pebble, bored out of his mind. Arthur did say he passes by the place everyday didn't he? Was he lying?

But Alfred's doubts were dashed as he soon heard Arthur's footsteps towards him. Alfred quickly transformed into his wolf form and stepped out from behind the tree.

Arthur spotted him and cried out in surprise. "Oh! I thought you had run off! Hello again Mr. Wolf!" he stopped in his tracks and bent down to Alfred's level.

"How are you?" Arthur asked, reaching out his hand cautiously, " Here, let me check your leg."

Knowing Arthur wouldn't hurt but was still wary about the Slytherin boy, Alfred showed Arthur his hind leg while observing the boy.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, observing the healed wound. Alfred never really noticed how green Arthur's eyes were. It reminded him of the trees of the Forbidden Forest, beautiful green but with a bit of dullness and what seemed like tiredness hiding behind the emerald orbs. He jolted when he felt Arthur's hand on his fur, not expecting the touch.

"Seems like you're doing well! That's good then." Arthur concluded, standing up and making his way to the bottom of the tree and dumping his bag on the forest floor as he sat comfortably between the roots of the tree. Alfred stared at Arthur, not knowing what to do next.

Noticing Alfred still here, Arthur took out a sandwich from his bag and held it out to him. "Here, I brought sandwiches again. But this time one's mine." He playfully added.

Alfred walked over to Arthur and bit the sandwich from him, eating it in one bite. Arthur himself ate his own and retrieved a book from his bag, opening it on his lap. Alfred, sitting beside Arthur looked over to see what the boy was reading and only to have his head patted as Arthur had thought that the wolf was seeking for a pat.

Alfred was going to pull his head away until Arthur started scratching the back of his neck.

Damn that felt good.

Alfred felt himself laying down on his paws and closing his eyes, enjoying the treatment he was receiving. Arthur chuckled at his response "You don't act like a wolf, in fact you act just like a big dog." And continued his reading while petting Alfred, both relaxing under the big forest tree.

It became a routine, Alfred would wait for Arthur everyday at lunch in his wolf form and Arthur would show up. Both of them would relax under the tree throughout lunch, sometimes longer. Arthur would sit and read while Alfred laze around. Occasionally Arthur would tell him about the day events, read him some stories or have walks. Alfred enjoyed Arthurs company and learned new things everyday from the boy.

However on one chilly afternoon Arthur had shown something that changed Alfred's whole perspective of Arthur. It created an invisible bond between them.

"I've got to visit the Thestrals today Mr. Wolf, it's my weekly thing." Said Arthur to Alfred as he met the fox on a Saturday. Curious to know what Thestrals were Alfred agreed and trotted after the boy.

After walking for a while, they soon met and clearing. At first Alfred couldn't see anything then he saw the creature and felt his heart stop.

The beast was enormous from Alfred's viewpoint. It was huge and dark horse, and instead of having flesh it had a skeletal body with gigantic leathery wings. The grim, gaunt and ghostly appearance of the Thestral had soulless dark eyes on its reptilian-featured face.

But what scared Alfred the most was the fact that he _recognizes_ these creatures. He had seen them since the start of school, but when he questioned his friends they merely laughed at him and joked that he had gone loony. He hadn't dared to ask Matthew for he was afraid that his brother would think the same.

So why can Arthur see them? Was he just as crazy as him? Do only dark wizards can see beasts like these? Does that mean _Alfred himself is a dark wizard_?

"Don't be afraid Mr. Wolf, they're quite gentle creatures." Arthur said when he noticed that Alfred had his tails in between his legs and was slowing moving back.

Arthur petted the Thestral that had approached him. " They don't harm people, unless they see us as a threat." Two more Thestrals started to walk towards them and headed straight for Arthur. One of them started nipping at Arthur's bag and he chuckled at its behavior "Oi be patient would you, I have plenty for everyone. He dug out a big plastic bag from his sling bag and- _was that blood in it?_

Alfred watched in stunned silence as Arthur wore a glove and dug in the bag, only to produce raw meat from it and threw it to the Thestrals. The Thestrals immediately lunged after it, shrieking and tearing the meat apart, gobbling it down in one bite.

Arthur turned to Alfred and smiled. "They're smart creatures, but sadly most people tend to avoid them because they are known to represent omens of misfortune and aggression." Arthur hummed as he threw a few more pieces of meat to the Thestrals. "I don't know about animals but only Thestrals can only be seen by people who've seen death." Arthur continued and gave a huge sigh.

"They died during the Wizarding War you see. Mom, Dad, Allistor and Owen." Arthur started. "It's frustrating to see that most people don't think about how those in the dark side of the war had suffered the same thing they did. How the world isn't just black and white." He frowned and threw the meat with force on the ground.

"Not everyone willingly joined the Dark Lord. Most of us were forced because of our blood." Arthur said, frustrated. " Mother went first, killed by the hands of the Dark Lord himself because Dad couldn't fulfill a request." He kept quiet for a while. "And I could remember it so clearly. The bright light then nothing. Dad screaming and us brothers crying. The way mom lay limp in Dad's arms."

"Dad grew cold after that, becoming a slave for the Dark Lord for the sake of us. Coming back late every night, sometimes crying himself to sleep. I had to take care of baby Peter." He continued. Alfred did not dare make a noise, wanting Arthur to continue.

"And then _how could they_. How could they say the Slytherins were cowards! How could they treat us like terrorists, thinking that we should have fought alongside with them. Had they not thought that if we had joined the fight we would have been fighting against our _parents_?!" Arthur said bitterly.

"Their thinking had caused some of the Slytherins to stay back to fight, trying to redeem some of their dignity to their house and their own family. And what good did it bring? More deaths." Arthur hurled the last piece of meat. " Imagine your own brother coming home bloodied and crying, carrying three cold, soulless bodies, repeating over and over again 'They're gone.' "

Arthur slumped down and hugged his knees, eyes tearing up. "More than half of my family was gone. Leaving Liam, Peter and I. And yet, everyone still thinks we never suffered anything, we hadn't got our punishment for siding the Dark Lord." He whispered softly, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Arthur's story hit Alfred like a ton of bricks. He never knew. He never thought of them that way. Alfred had lost his father to the war, and it seems like Arthur had lost even more.

He made his way towards Arthur and gave him a nudge. The Slytherin boy looked up and Alfred took the opportunity to snuggle up to the boy, comforting him through his actions. One of the Thestrals had come up to Arthur and gave him a comforting nip on the hair, causing him to smile through his tears.

"Thank you." He said, and they sat in comfortable silence.

Day by day, Alfred knew the Slytherin boy more and more, how his nose would wrinkle when he encounters some problems or how his ears go red when he's recalling an embarrassing memory. How he liked his tea brewed or how he found Care of Magical Creatures fascinating.

Day by day Alfred started to fall for Arthur more and more.

Alfred grew less afraid of the Slytherin prefect; instead he started to notice more and more of the boy's loneliness during school times.

And it broke Alfred's heart.

He wanted to be there for Arthur, wanted to be the one who would wait for Arthur outside of his classes. Wanted to be the one to carry Arthur's books for him. He wanted to be the one bringing a smile on Arthur's face.

But it seems like Arthur had wanted nothing to do with Alfred, brushing him off with insulting words, always on guard when Alfred and his friends were there.

So Alfred continued being Mr. Wolf, not wanting to tell Arthur's that his wolf friend was all along his rival no matter how much he wanted to say so.

Anything just to make Arthur happy, even if it was lying to Arthur's for the rest of his school life.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred had never wanted to rip his hair out and scream in frustration so much.

It has been a year since he realized he had utterly fallen head over heels with Arthur and has since then tried to tell it to the Slytherin boy.

Everything would have been so much easier if he could just get Arthur to like his human self and not his animagus form. But so far his efforts have been fruitless. He couldn't outright tell Arthur that he was his wolf friend all along, if Arthur knew it he would hate Alfred even more for tricking him and would stop seeing him at all, wolf form or not, that was certainly not what Alfred wanted.

Alfred mussed up his hair in frustration, groaning. How was he going to make Arthur talk to him in the first place?! That boy is as slippery as a snake, always slipping away before Alfred could get hold of him. If only Arthur would give him a chance.

Alfred paced in the common room, arms crossed as he thought of a way to catch the attention of his love interest. He was thankful it was already late at night as no one would be able to catch him in this state.

As he was pacing the door creaked opened, Alfred broke from his thoughts and snapped his head towards the door, noticing the tiny figure that had froze in mid air after realizing he had been caught.

It was Arthur's little brother, Peter Kirkland.

The first year was a splitting image of his brother with the exception of the eyes. While Arthur had beautiful emerald orbs, Peter's were cornflower blue, filled innocence and youth. But what disturbed Alfred the most was how disheveled the young boy looked; hair mussed and eye bags under his eyes with an expression of a deer caught in headlights. It was past the curfew, where in the world had this boy been?

There was a moment of shocked silence before Alfred stepped forward to ask if Peter was all right. But as Alfred opened his mouth to speak Peter bolted up the stairs, tugging his bag along as if he was running from his life.

Alfred stared at the retreating form with a confused look. He scratched his head and wondered what made the boy seem so afraid of him. He had never even talked to him before. Come to think of it, Alfred hardly even saw the boy on a daily basis; he was never hanging out in the common room and never stayed long in the great hall. Alfred gave a shrugged and headed to his room, letting out a tired yawn, momentarily forgetting about Arthur.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Have I ever told you that Peter had just started attending Hogwarts this year Mr. Wolf?" Arthur voice broke the peaceful silence as Alfred raised his head to look at Arthur who had stopped petting his head.

The Slytherin boy gave him a small smile then let out a tired sigh, back slumping down the tree bark.

"He's a bright boy, and an energetic one too, always running around laughing and jumping about." Arthur smiled fondly at the thought. "Always claiming he was going to be the auror when he grew up and catch the bad guys. It was no surprise he was a Gryffindor." Arthur continued stroking Alfred's fur. "He's a special one, a lion in the family of snakes."

Alfred cocked his head in confusion, surprised at Arthur's statement. He doesn't remember Peter that lively in the Gryffindor house, if all he was quiet and timid, forever distancing himself from the others. His mind flashed back to the incident from previous few nights. Peter certainly didn't seem the type to be energetic.

"But I wished he hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor." Arthur whispered softly.

Alfred snapped his head towards Arthur, surprised to hear the statement out of the boys' mouth, does he really hate Gryffindors that much?

Arthur was staring straight with a slight frown, hand still on Alfred's back. "He's not the same Peter anymore." He shifted his gaze towards Alfred. "He's the same anymore, he hardly smiles, he has trouble sleeping, he's not eating right." The Slytherin boy curled his into a fist. " If he was only Slytherin, I could look after him better. But he's in that horrible house; I can't even meet up with him properly without causing him even more bullies. Your housemates were supposed to be your family, I don't see that working for Peter." Arthur spat angrily.

As sudden as his anger came, it left, leaving Arthur to gaze worryingly at Alfred, biting his lip and rubbing the back of Alfred's ears to release some tension.

"If only there was someone to reach out to Peter and bring him back." He whispered, wishing that someone would hear his plea.

"If only."

And someone did.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Alfred had spent nearly half the day walking around to look for the younger Kirkland, one would have thought it would have been easy for him since he was also Gryffindor but nooo, the younger Kirkland had the same slippery habit of wanting to not be found.

He was on the verge of giving up, thinking of camping in the Gryffindor common room and wait for the boy to pass by the portrait when he heard the argument.

"Don't badmouth my brother!"

"Why? He's a Slytherin, a death eater. He's just bad news in general, he's so mean."

"That's not true! Arthur's really nice! You're the mean one."

"You only say that because you're his brother. Why are you in Gryffindor anyway, aren't you supposed to be in Slytherin?"

"How am I supposed to know?! The Sorting Hat placed me here."

"I know! You probably asked the Sorting Hat to place you in Gryffindor so you can spy on us and tell your Death Eater brother didn't you?"

"N-no! I didn't-"

"You sure did it you sneaky rat. You're just like your rest of your family aren't you? You're nothing but a no good Sly-"

"HEY!" Alfred interrupted, stepping in before things got out of hand. He saw three second year Gryffindors surrounding the poor boy and gave them a disapproving look. "Not cool guys, he's a Gryffindor, that means he's family. Treating him like that isn't nice. At. All." He said pronounced each word clearly, emphasizing his words to the boys.

"But-" one of the boys started.

"No buts" Alfred cut him off, using his sixth year title and body to intimidate the boys. "Regardless of his background or whatsoever, he's a person like us and you should treat him like one. The war happened in the past and it should stay in the past. How would you like it if people hated you for the things you hadn't done, but your ancestors did?" Alfred chided the boys.

"Well…" The boy who tried to refute Alfred looked down to his shoes, "It wouldn't be fair…" he said in a soft tone, guilt covering his tone, his friends nodding along.

"There you go." Alfred patted the boys' back. "Now aren't you supposed to say something?"

The three boys looked at each other and then faced Peter, who backed up at the sudden shift of attention.

"Sorry Peter." the first one started, "That wasn't very nice of us."

"Yeah." the second one continued. "That wasn't cool at all."

"Here" the third one stepped in, producing a chocolate frog from his sling bag and handing it to Peter. "Sorry."

Peter accepted the gift hesitantly, staring at them with a shocked look. "T-thanks, I guess. It's o-ok."

Alfred smiled at the scene and shooed the boys off, leaving him alone with Peter. As the boys left Alfred let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Damn! For a second there they were gonna fight me! Not that I'm scared of second years but I don't wanna be a bully ya gettit?" Alfred exclaimed at Peter who was standing quietly at the corner. "You ok there little man?" Alfred asked, not knowing what to do next.

"Thank you, that was the first time someone stuck up for me." Peter said quietly.

Alfred smiled at the gesture and ruffled the younger Kirkland's hair, "No problem little man! You know there this little room somewhere in this castle where you can go into and no one can bother you." Alfred started, catching the first years' attention.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah! It's at the seventh floor in the left corridor, opposite Barnabas the Barmy's tapestry, you know where the guy is trying to teach trolls how to dance ballet? Yeah, that's the one. All you have to do is walk across the corridor three times, thinking of what you want for the room and poof! A door will appear!" Alfred exclaimed making an explosion motion with his hands.

Peter drank every word but then gave Alfred a glare. "You're not lying are you?"

"Nope! Scouts honor!" Alfred gave him a salute. "Besides I use it sometimes to hang out with my brother Matthew, he's the one who found it first, you know Hufflepuffs and their finding skills."

"Why are you doing this?" Peter asked suspiciously. "What are you trying to get at? "

 _Jeez this kid is like his brother! Paranoid to the max._ "Hey, a friend in need is a friend indeed." Alfred gave him a soft elbow wiggling his eyebrows. "If you ever need help you can always come to me, I'm a hero after all!" He gave Peter a huge grin.

Peter rubbed his elbow "I'm not your friend." He murmured.

"Well you are now." Alfred continued, after glancing at his watch. "Oh shit I'm gonna be late for Charms. See ya little man!" he shouted as he ran off, not noticing the little smile that had crept onto the younger Kirkland's face.

At night when Alfred was lazing on the couch in the common room reading his comic book a certain someone with the Kirkland signature eyebrows approached him.

"Alfred? Can you help me with something?"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"You know it seems like Peter is happier these days." Arthur mused as they sat relaxing under the tree during one of their meetings.

Alfred grinned at the statement with his eyes closed, enjoying Arthurs' hand on his head while wagging his tail lazily.

"I should try and get him some chocolate frogs. They're his favourite." Arthur spoke absentmindedly, not noticing the perk in Alfred's ears.

In the next two days, Peter found himself receiving chocolate frogs from Alfred who claimed he got it from Matthew.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Few weeks passed and Peter was inseparable from Alfred, always tagging along like a little puppy and Alfred treated him like a brother of his own. Sometimes they hung out with Matthew who brought them to the kitchens to pig out: sometimes Alfred let Peter try riding his broomstick (with him together to prevent the little man from falling down to his death, Alfred certainly didn't want to be on Arthur's death wish.) Both hanging out late at night to read Alfred's comic books and debating on which superhero was the best (Alfred opted for Captain America while Peter voted for batman cause DC superheroes were cooler). They even had study session where it was Peter who was the one who taught Alfred History of Magic (cause who the hell cared how many wizards and witches were burned, there are still dead anyway) Alfred's friends found their relationship odd at first but soon warmed up to the first year as he was a like energetic ball and bold enough to carry out pranks. Alfred was starting to see the Peter Arthur had described and continuing gaining little facts from the older Kirkland during their meet ups.

It was all good, everyone was happy. But Arthur was still avoiding the 'real' Alfred.

Alfred huffed in frustration as he followed behind Arthur as they made their weekly trip to the Thestrals. Seriously! Why was it so hard to get Arthur to talk to him in real life, it's not like he had bad BO or something. Or did he?

Arthur suddenly came to a stop, causing Alfred to bump into the back of his legs. He shook his head and glanced up, eyes falling upon a centaur. From his viewpoint it was huge and majestic, standing with an air of elegance and authority. Alfred's eyes widened with surprise, he had never seen a centaur up close before. He had a bow in one hand and a quiver slung across his shoulder.

"Hello young one." The centaur said, voice deep and clear.

Arthur gave a bow towards the centaur. " Hello Eleron, Sir." And the centaur nodded in return, gaze falling upon Alfred, which sent shivers down his spine. "And might your companion be?" he asked Arthur.

"Mr. Wolf, Sir. I found him bleeding in the woods a year ago. He's been my friend since." Arthur replied and Eleron walked (trot?) towards Alfred, examining him.

After a few moments, the centaur reached to his back, pulled out an arrow from the quiver and loaded it on his bow.

Then he pointed the arrow towards Alfred.

Alarm bells were ringing in Alfred head as his heart pounded on his chest. He backed away, tail between his leg but was soon cornered when he his back hit a tree trunk.

"What are you doing? He's harmless!" Arthur cried out stepping forward.

"He is not a wolf, he is an intruder." Eleron said. "I can smell it. Show yourself intruder, or you will find an arrow in your heart."

"Sir!" Arthur exclaimed, his reached out, face painted with panic concern. "Please-"

Wanting to spare his life Alfred closed his eyes and transformed back to his human self, hands shielding his eyes and face scrunched up in fear.

"Please don't hurt me." He squeaked out.

Eleron lowered down his bow and stared at Alfred, giving a small huff. "Since you are only a child I will not bring any harm to you due to the rules that have been laid out." Alfred let out his breath that he was holding and sank to the ground, heart still pounding at the near death experience.

Eleron turned towards Arthur who had been silent the whole time. He gave a curt nod and galloped away, leaving the two boys alone in the forest ground.

Alfred looked up at Arthur, voice lost. He hadn't planned for Arthur to know about him this way. Arthur's head was looking down shielding his face from Alfred.

 _Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit_

As he stood up Arthur turned away and walked towards their initial direction.

"Hey- wait-!" Alfred reached out, running towards Arthur and grabbed his arm, only to have it shoved off.

"I knew it! I can't believe you tricked me into telling you my secrets. I can't believe you." Arthur spat out.

"Wait. You knew?" Alfred said in surprise.

"I had my suspicions, no one can just know everything about my brother overnight. Chocolate frogs? Quidditch? Weasley Wizard Wheezes products? Eleron only helped me confirm my suspicions." Arthur hissed at his face.

"Wait you asked a centaur to _nearly kill me_ so you can get your suspicions confirmed? What the fuck man! That's fucked up! What happened if I didn't transform back into myself! I could have died!" Alfred was starting to get annoyed at the Brit for thinking of this plan. Well yeah his plan worked but it nearly cost him his life!

"I didn't know he would do that you wanker, I just asked him to detect your scent. I was actually afraid at that time!" Arthur shouted at Alfred.

"Wait you were worried for me?" Alfred's anger dissipated at once.

"I still hate you, you fucking arse!" Arthur gave Alfred a shove. "I can't believe you! Taking advantage of Peter like that! He's only 11 you creep. Don't you dare lay your filthy paws on my little brother or you'll be neutered by me." He poked Alfred in the chest and warned him.

Wait what?

"Wait a minute." Alfred repeated his fifth 'wait', feeling much like a parrot. He grabbed Arthurs' hand and held in down, not wanting to be poked again. "Did you just imply I have a crush on your little brother?" he asked in confusion and disbelieve.

"Crush? What are you? Twelve?" Arthur scoffed.

"Just answer the question Arthur."

"Of course I am, why else would you spend the time with me so that you could get the juicy information about Peter. I swear to God Jones, if I see your hands on my brother I will-"

"Arthur."

"Castrate you and-"

" _Arthur!_ "

"What!" Arthur snapped at Alfred.

"What the hell man! First the centaur then spouting that I like your brother? That's gross man! I don't like your brother! He's like my little brother. That's like... like pedophilia!" Alfred exclaimed in horror.

"Oh please. Pedophilia is only between a adult and children-"

"The one I like is you Arthur!" Alfred blurted out, instantly regretting his decision.

 _Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit_

Arthur shut up instantly, eyes wide and mouth open, mind processing the sentence before blushing madly like a tomato.

"Oh." That was all he could say.

"I spend time with you because I like you Arthur, not because I wanted to take advantage or anything. I was genuinely interested to know you more but whenever I was myself you wouldn't even want to be in the same room as me. I didn't know what to do but kept quiet." Alfred rambled, expressing himself to Arthur, knowing that his face was probably as red as Arthurs'.

"Oh." Arthur repeated, staring at something. Alfred followed his gaze and noticed that he was still holding onto Arthur's hand. Alfred felt his face heat up even more at the sight. Taking a deep breath and gathering his Gryffindor courage, Alfred held Arthurs' hand with both of his hand and brought it up, looking straight into Arthur's dazed eyes.

"Arthur, would you like to be my boyfriend?" Alfred asked, heart hammering and holding tightly onto the Slytherin's hands to prevent it from shaking.

"Oh."

Alfred frowned at the boy. "Did I break you Arthur?" only to have Arthur give him a soft whack.

"Wanker." He murmured unable to meet Alfred's eyes.

Alfred laughed at the gesture. "Is that a yes?" he asked in which Arthur then nodded in return. Alfred then let out a big whoop and gave Arthur a bear hug, swinging him around.

"I can't believe I accused you of liking my brother." Arthur groaned in embarrassment "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. But how did you know I gave your brother chocolate frogs or the Weasley products?" Alfred asked, curious.

"I have secret meetings with him every few days in the room of requirement, thanks to you." Arthur replied, smiling shyly at Alfred, which caused his stomach to do some somersaults.

"Oh, that's nice. But you won't have to have secret meetings when you're my boyfriend now, you can see him in broad daylight." Alfred grinned and Arthur gave him a peck on the cheek unexpectedly.

Alfred widened his eyes in surprise and covered his mouth in attempt to hide the blush that was spreading.

"That sounds very nice." Arthur said smiling. "I like that idea a lot." Holding on to Alfreds' hand as they walked towards the Thestrals.

Alfred smiled widely. "Oh man, I can't wait to break the news to Mini-Brows." He bounced with happiness.

"Mini-Brows?" Arthur asked, head cocking in confusion.

"Yeah cause you know he's the mini version of you. You're Bushy-Brows and he's Mini-Brows" Alfred replied.

"Alfred."

"Yeah?"

"I'm breaking up with you for that horrible nickname."

Alfred laughed in response as Arthur leaned against him, smile gracing on his lips.


End file.
